Enamorando a tu hermana
by Mel Reed
Summary: Edward y Alice han creado un plan para conquistar a sus respectivos hermanos pero, No todos los planes salen como tu quieres...  Posible Lemmon por eso M, ExB AxJ ExR
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer yo solo me adjudico la trama.**

**Enamorando a tu hermana.**

**El plan macabro, o no tanto.**

Ed POV.

No sabía que mas hacer, más bien, no había hecho nada.

Estaba ya desesperado.

No puedo, simplemente no puedo ir y decirle que me gusta, es algo para lo que nunca me prepararon.

Doy vueltas por mi habitación, pensando que yo no la merezco.

Ella es dulce, es tierna, ella es mejor que yo, se merece algo mejor, pero no puedo dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

Lamentablemente, yo el grandísimo rey de el instituto de California, estoy completamente enamorado de Isabella Swan, no sabia como había pasado, simplemente me enamore.

Yo crecí en Forks, Washington, pero hace unos años cuando mi padre se volvió a casar, nos mudamos aquí, a California que es todo lo contrario.

Mi madre Elizabeth murió cuando yo era pequeño.

Mi padre nunca se intereso en nadie hasta hace poco, que se fijo en Esme Plat, una organizadora de eventos. Ella es muy buena, en verdad la quiero, incluso ya siento que es mi madre.

Esme tiene un hijo, Emmett, que es un año mayor que yo.

Yo tengo un hermano, Jasper es un año mayor, va con Emmett.

En el instituto pasado, yo era el chico raro, popular, y con el que las chicas querían al igual que Jasper. Al llegar aquí, seguimos con lo mismo, hasta que conocí a Bella.

Ella me ignoro.

Todas querían conmigo, e incluso decidí ignorar a Bella mucho tiempo, pero ella me intrigaba.

Es callada y diferente a su hermana, Alice Swan que a pesar de que no quería conmigo, se ha convertido en una buena amiga.

Ahora puedo decir que somos como hermanos e incluso sabe que me gusta su hermana.

-¿Se puede?- me pregunto una vocecita, Alice.

-Si, pasa.

Alice entro con su gracia de siempre y se sentó en mi cama.

-¿Bella?-

-Si.- le respondí con un suspiro.

-Por que no se lo dices y ya

-No puedo Alice, ella es demasiado para mi, ella se merece algo mejor que un patán como yo. Y dime, ¿tu que tal?

-Nada mejor.

Alice esta enamorada de mi hermano, y aquí es al revés, mi hermano es un grandísimo idiota, que no se da cuenta de que una chica hermosa y buena, quiere con el.

-¿Que vamos a Hacer?- me dijo Alice cuando me senté en la cama.

-Ni idea.

-… … …TENGO UNA IDEA!

-¿Cual?- pregunte con esperanza de que por fin pudiéramos acabar con esto.

-Ok, es buena, pero no tan agradable.

-Dilo, no importa, yo haría lo que fuera.

-Mira, si nosotros fingimos que andamos, ellos se darán cuenta de que existimos, y podremos demostrar lo buenos que somos, aparte, iremos a nuestras casas, nos verán todo el tiempo que queramos, y cuando estemos con ellos, podemos alardear de lo buen novios que somos, una vez que sepan que existimos, será cuestión de tiempo, hay que enamorarlos, hacer que nos vean como algo mas, fingiremos que terminamos y anidaremos con ellos.

-Alice, ¿de verdad crees que va a funcionar?

-mmm Si.

-No se por que, pero confió en ti, así que ok, acepto el plan.

-Genial, ahora esto es lo que haremos. Hoy es sábado, así que el domingo o sea mañana diremos que somos novios, ahí empieza el plan Enamorando a tu hermana, en mi caso hermano.

Mañana comienza la fase uno: Presentando a mi novio falso.

Iremos con nuestros hermanos, y les diremos que somos novios, los presentamos, y actuaremos como si estuviéramos muy muy enamorados.- dijo Alice fingiendo una cara tierna.

-Am Alice?- le dije- no te preocupa el hecho de besarnos abrazos y todo eso.

-Seria solo un beso, un abrazo, no vamos a tener sexo ni nada por el estilo.

-Ok, y ¿nuestros padres?

-Si quieres puedes decírselo, creo que nos serian de ayuda, incluso si le dices a Emmett, bueno pero él es muy indiscreto.

-Espera, ¿tu conoces a Rosalie Hale?- le pregunte.

-Oh, si, ella esta en el equipo de porristas conmigo, nos hemos hecho buenas amigas, es muy buena, ¿por qué?

-Emmett esta enamorado platónicamente de ella, podríamos manejar un poco la situación para que queden juntos, como una cita.

-Siempre y cuando nos ayude, si es genial- me dijo Alice.-Bueno una vez acabada la fase uno, vamos a la dos:

Prácticamente viviendo en tu casa.

Nos turnaremos, El lunes yo iré a tu casa, el martes tu a la mía, y así, el sábado tu estarás en mi casa, el domingo yo en la tuya y así consecutivamente.

Luego la fase tres: Presumiendo a mi no-novio.

Nos daremos un tiempo con nuestros respectivos hermanos, y presumiremos, a nuestros novios, diremos lo buenos que son, como nos tratan etcétera, etcétera.

Fase cuatro: Presumiendo cualidades.

Aquí pondremos en práctica lo que presumimos, seremos amables, y daremos a la luz nuestros talentos.

Fase cinco: Enamorándolos.

Empezaremos a ser mas atentos con ellos, les demostramos lo bien que nos llevamos con ellos, demostraremos que tan buenos novios podemos ser con ellos.

Fase seis: Celos.

Ellos ya estarán enamorados, pero no lo van a aceptar. Les daremos celos, verán como supuestamente nos queremos, lo buenos que somos como novios, les daremos chorros de celos.

Fase siete: Cayendo rendidos.

Diremos lo que sentimos, ellos también lo harán, tal vez ellos lo digan primero, no estoy segura, pero lo dirán, ahí podemos seguir fingiendo o decir lo del plan, lo decidiremos cuando llegue el momento.

-Segura que esto se te acaba de ocurrir?- le pregunte.

-Claro, tengo una mente malévola Ed, recuerda eso.

-Lo recordare, créeme. Alice es que no lo sé, digo me acabas de decir todo el plan, como será y como actuaran ellos, como si tu vieses el futuro, ¿segura que Funcionara?

-Claro que funcionará, lo planee yo.

-Ok, bueno, mientras tanto, será mejor que vaya y le diga a mis padres y a Emmett del plan.

-Si, yo le diré a Raneé, estoy segura de que me apoyara.

-No estoy seguro de que me dirá mi padre, pero bueno, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.

-Si, y Edward, recuerda, ahora somos novios, y no puedes coquetear con las chicas del instituto.

-Nunca me interesaron realmente.- le conteste despreocupado.

-Ok, bueno nos vemos mañana para la Fase uno. Chao.

-Adiós Alice,- le dije mientras la acompañaba a la puerta.

Una vez que Alice se fuera, me dirigí al estudio de mi padre.

Toque la puerta.

-Adelante- escuche decir a mi padre Carlisle.- ¿Que sucede Edward?

-Am, papa, quería decirte, o mas bien pedirte que me ayudaras en algo.

-Adelante- me dijo para que prosiguiera.

Le conté lo que sentía por Bella, y el plan de Alice.

-Entonces, ¿me ayudaras?- le pregunte.

-La chica de verdad te importa ¿cierto?- me pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Demasiado, Iría hasta el fin del mundo por conquistarla.

-Bueno, veo que no es un capricho, de verdad la quieres, y esa chica a tu hermano, tampoco es como no lo supiera ya, tengo ojos Edward, veo como ves a Bella cuando va a Hospital por sus accidentes, y veo como Alice ve a Jasper cuando viene a casa así que, está bien, cuentan con mi apoyo.

-Gracias papa, se lo diré a Esme, necesitare mucho apoyo.

-Claro hijo, ve.

Salí del estudio y me dirigí a la cocina, que es donde estaría.

Entre y me senté en la barra, ella estaba cocinando la cena.

-Hola mama- ya me había acostumbrado a decirle así.

-Que tal hijo, necesitas algo?

-Am, quería comentarte algo.

-Dime, -dijo mientras se sentaba en la barra frente a mí.

Y lo volví a hacer, volví a contar lo que sentía y el plan.

-Que dijo tu padre?

-Esta dispuesto a ayudarme.

-Bueno entonces yo no tengo problema, aunque sinceramente te hubiera apoyado aunque el hubiera dicho que no. Te había notado diferente, me alegra saber el por que, solo espero que todo salga bien.

-Eso espero mama, eso espero. Bueno necesito irme a arreglar los detalles de mañana. Nos vemos en un rato.

-Si hijo- me sonrió con su sonrisa tierna y maternal y subí hacia mi ultimo destino el cuarto de Emmett.

-Grandulon estas ahí?- le pregunte.

-No, soy el fantasma de Emmett. Uiiiuuu- dijo como si fuera un fantasma. Rodé los ojos.

Pase sin hacer caso a su broma.

-Hey fantasma de Emmett, quisiera decirte si…

-¿Te voy a apoyar en el plan de Alice y tu? Si claro que si, pero mas les vale cumplir su parte de mi cita con Rosalie Hale.

-Nos escuchaste?

-Si, pasaba por ahí cuando oí su plática "accidentalmente" así que me entere de todo.

-Chismoso.- le acuse en broma.

-Solo soy informativo, no me gusta enterarme al ultimo, además te voy a ayudar, ¿no? Haber si nuestro hermanito se da cuenta de que Alice esta babeando por el, y Bella de que tu te tirarías de un acantilado si ella te lo dice.

-Hey!

-Lo niegas?

-Ok no lo niego- le dije sinceramente.- pero tu lucharías con un oso para proteger a Rosalie.

-Si, me convertiría en vampiro por ella.- rodé los ojos, de nuevo, Emmett y sus ideas.

-Emmett, cuantas veces te lo voy a decir, Los vampiros, los hombres lobo, y los teletubbies ¡no existen!- le dije de nuevo.

-Claro que si, si no que los ponys y las hadas luchen a muerte!

-Emmett las hadas tampoco existen.

-Eso decían de los ponys, y si existen, además te puedo demostrar que los teletubbies si existen. Iré a la granja del mi tío Ramón en México, y le tomare una foto a su Ponytubbie!*(*Derechos Reservados de Pau)

-Emm, solo hay dos problemas, uno, tu no tienes un tío Ramón que viva en México y dos los ponytubbies* no existen.

-El tío Ramón se molestara de que digas que el no exista, y algún día te demostrare lo de los ponytubbies*, ahora largo de mi habitación, tu tienes que prepararte para presentar a tu no-novia mañana. Así que fufu- dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos.

-Ok, mas te vale no decir nada- dije parándome.- o nunca tendrás una cita con Rosalie Hale- dije cerrando la puerta de su habitación- MUAJAJAJA- dije ya fuera de ella lo suficientemente fuerte para que me escuchara.

-EL MUAJAJAJA ES MIO!- me reclamó desde dentro.

Yo solo me fui directo a mi habitación

**CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN jaja ok m calmo xD pz aki mi nueva lokura, k tal les parece? Un poco rápido? Ya dije de que va a tratar? Conte toda la historia? Pues NO! X k a partir de este planles sucederán cosas que no pensaban, al fin y al cabo, No todos los planes salen como tu kieres…**

**P.D: Depende de los reviews subiré cap ok?**

**Besos&Cohetes**

**Mel, autora paranoica. **


	2. Fase uno: Presentando a mi novia falsa

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama.**

**Enamorando a tu hermana.**

**2.-****Fase uno: Presentando a mi novia falsa.**

Ed POV.

Estaba nervioso por el plan.

Primero pasaría a la casa de Alice para presentarme como su novio, después de un rato, Emmett se aseguraría de que Jasper estuviera en la casa, e iríamos para presentar a Alice como mi novia.

Parecía sencillo.

Parecía…

Eran las 2pm, tome mi chamarra café y las llaves de mi Volvo.

Subí y me dirigí a la casa de las Swan.

Charlie, su padre había muerto en un accidente automovilístico. Un conductor ebrio había chocado con el, murió en el impacto.

Su mama Reneé, era maestra de un preescolar aquí, en California.

Aparque enfrente de la casa y baje del coche.

Alice salio de la casa enseguida.

-Vamos Bella no sabe que estas aquí, será una sorpresa.- dijo y me jalo del brazo.

Entramos en la casa, Reneé estaba en la cocina.

-Buenas tardes Reneé- salude.

-Edward cierto?- me dijo mientras avanzaba hacia mi.- Alice me conto del plan, tienen mi apoyo- me dijo en un susurro.- BELLA, CARIÑO PUEDES BAJAR!- le grito Reneé.

Oí unas pisadas en el piso superior, y después vi a Bella bajar las escaleras. Llevaba unos Jeans y una sudadera bastante mas grande, con el cabello recogido en una coleta.

Alice se engancho de mi brazo.

Cierto, teníamos que vernos como novios.

-Que sucede?- dijo Bella mirándome recelosamente.

-Bella, quiero presentarte a Edward Cullen, mi novio.- le dijo sin rodeos Alice.

-Un placer conocerte Bella- le dije mientras sonreía y le tendía la mano.

-Am, el placer es mio, Alice puedo hablar un segundo contigo a solas?

-Claro- y fueron a la sala mientras veía como Bella le reclamaba algo. Después de unos minutos regresaron.

Mi celular vibro. Lo cheque, era un mensaje de Emmett.

_Aquí el oso sexy a __León masoquista, el emozombie en posición, puedes venir con la crazy pixi. Cambio y fuera._

Emmett y sus claves, me las pagaría.

-Bueno, fue un placer conocerlas, me llevare a su hija unas horas, prometo regresarla sana y salva- le dije a Reneé.

-No te preocupes Edward, nos vemos.- me dijo Reneé con una sonrisa.

-Adiós- fue todo lo que recibí de parte de Bella.

-Nos vemos chicas- dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa mientras se volvía a colgar de mi brazo.

Le abrí la puerta tanto de la casa como del coche.

-Que te dijo Bella?- fue lo primero que le dije al entrar en le coche.

-Me dijo, que por que no le había dicho nada de que tenia novio, y que si tu no eras el patán que se cree mucho en la escuela.

-No le caigo muy bien verdad?- dije triste.

-Creo que te costara ganarte su confianza y un poco mas su amor.

-Me las arreglare, ahora vamos, antes de que el emozombie se vaya.

-¿Quien?

-Jasper, Emmett puso claves, te las explicare luego.

Llegue a casa y aparque.

Bajamos del coche, Emmett estaba en la sala junto con mis padres.

-Hola- salude.

-Hola- dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Alice, así que tu eres la mente detrás de este plan macabro?- le susurro Esme.

-Si.

-Es un gusto conocerte – saludo mi padre

-El gusto es mío.- le respondió Alice

-Hey crazy pixi, que tal la presentación a indefensa oveja?- le dijo Emmett.

-Que?- preguntamos todos.

-Alice que tal les fue con Bella- aclaro Emmett.

-Bien, oye ¿yo soy crazy pixi?

-si, les daré una lista de los apodos, mientras vamos, antes de que Jazz huya.

-JAZZ, BAJA- le grite.

Jasper bajo despreocupadamente las escaleras, hasta que vio a Alice.

-Hey hermano, quería presentarte a Alice Swan… mi novia.

-Hola- saludo Alice.

-Hola?- su saludo sonó mas a pregunta- ¿Ed puedo hablar contigo un momento.?

Esto me parecía a deja vu- si claro- lo seguí a la cocina.

-¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?- me pregunto sin rodeos.

-Yo la traje, es mi novia.

-Hablas en serio? Digo es que…-sacudió la cabeza como alejando una idea-Tu nunca has tenido una novia formal, además ella no es tu prototipo de chica es bastante linda, lo admito, pero ¿tu novia?

-Si, mi novia, si te parece y si no también- me iba a dar la vuelta.

-No hermano no te enojes, pero, diablos, que paso con tu reinado de mujeriego, tú lo ibas a continuar después de mí.

-Creo que decidí que era mejor una novia.- le conteste al nada pensativo de mi hermano.

-Bueno como quieras.- me dijo como si no le interesara. Primero se enoja y luego no le interesa, que hermanos tan raros tengo.

Seguí caminando, hasta llegar a la sala.

-Alice, te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta?-le dije en cuanto llegue.

-Si claro- me dijo dándome una mirada de ¿Qué demonios paso?

-Nos vemos en un rato familia.

-Adiós- me dijeron

Salimos de la casa y nos metimos en el auto, decidí conducir un poco para despistarlos.

-Que sucedió, por que salimos así?

-Jasper me dijo ciertas cosas, que creo que deberías saber.

-Que te dijo?- me pregunto Alice preocupada.

Aparque en un lugar lejos ya de la casa.

-Dijo que como era posible que anduviera contigo, que tu no eras mi prototipo, y que, que pasaría con el reinado de mujeriego, el no cree en las novias Alice.

-No importa, yo lo convenceré, no importa que tenga que hacer, le convenceré de los beneficios de tener una novia.

-Empiezo a creer que esto no va a funcionar.- le dije un poco deprimido por la primera fase.

-Hey basta de pesimismos, claro que funcionara, los queremos, y no dejaremos que nos los quiten, ahora vamos, llévame a mi casa, nos vemos mañana para que comience la fase dos.

**LALALA haha am el cap ya lo había colgado antes, pero tuve uno que otro problema y lo volvi a poner, y ahora avise hehe xD, am pues mi etapa de exámenes ha pasado, y eah! Sali bien, y SI ire a ver Harry Potter 7 parte 1 en el estreno, lo kual es genial. Eah!**

**Zale pues me les voy, lean mi cap y déjenme saber que piensan del el con un lindo RR, ahí abajito en el globito amarillo.**

**P.D. SE ME OLVIDO DECIAR ALGO IMPORTANTE el cap pasado se mencionan a los Ponytubbies(mezcla entre un Pony y un teletubbie, es un pony de color el k kieran, con una pantalla en el estomago y una antena en la cabeza) no es invento mio es de PAU! Pff si pero ustdz shh, no sabe k los tome prestados, jaja PONYTUBBIE!**

**Au revoir**

**Amor&cohetes.**

**Mel, autora paranoica.**


	3. Fase dos: Practicamente viviendo en tu c

**Los personajes son de la ****autoría de Stephenie Meyer yo solo me adjudico la trama.**

**Enamorando a tu hermana.**

**Fase dos: Prácticamente viviendo en tu casa.**

Ed POV.

Ok Edward, tu puedes.

A quien engaño esto iba a salir mal, yo no podría hacer esto, yo lo judería, y Bella terminaría odiándome.

Ya basta, lo planeo Alice, a ella no le salen mal las cosas, esto si funcionaria.

Ok, me prepare como todos los días, subí a mi volvo e hice algo no normal para mi.

Recogí a Alice de su casa.

Toque la puerta.

-Hola Ed- me dijo bajito Alice- no te vayas a descontrolar por como actué, a y esperemos que Bella acepte venir, así que tendremos que actuar como pareja.- me susurro.

-Ok- le dije igual de bajo.

-Oh, ahí viene- me dijo Ali- Pasa amor- me dijo con una sonrisa como si fuéramos pareja.

-Claro cariño, pero será mejor que nos vayamos, no queremos que se nos haga tarde.

-Por supuesto, am Bella, si quieres te llevamos- le dijo Alice.

-Am, no se preocupen, yo ya veré como me voy.

-Bella, si puedo llamarte así?- le dije.

-Si claro.

-Am Bella insisto, yo te llevo.

Me miro a los ojos- Ok- fue todo lo que me dijo y luego aparto la mirada.- voy por mi mochila.- y volvió a subir las escaleras.

-Eso fue raro-dijo Alice,- bueno –fue hacia la sala por algo, regreso rápidamente con un bolso en su hombro.- hay que esperar a Bella.

Bajo unos segundos después ya con su mochila.

Les abrí la puerta.

Subimos al coche y nos dirigimos a la escuela.

Alice tomo mi mano, me imagino que seria algo normal en una pareja, tendría que aprender si quería saber como tratar a Bella como se merece.

Nota personal: Toma su mano.

Listo, llegamos a la escuela bastante rápido, con el sol abrasador de siempre.

Bajamos del coche, y decidí volver a tomar la mano de Alice.

Varias personas se nos quedaban viendo, gracias al cielo fueron pocas.

La primera clase me tocaba con Alice.

Una vez que termino, decidí acompañar a Alice a su siguiente clase.

- ¿Seguro que nunca habías tenido una novia formal?- me pregunto mientras caminábamos.

-No, solo unas cuantas chicas unas veces, pero nada más, ¿por qué?

-Lo haces bien, me refiero a actuar como novio, te queda el papel, serias un buen novio para Bella.

-Tú, eres genial, si mi idiota hermano se diera cuenta claro.

-¿De qué hermano hablas?- me dijo Emmett mientras se unía a mi lado.

-De Jasper.

-Mas les vale, oigan exijo mi paga, quedamos en un trato y reclamo lo que me prometieron.

-¿Alice, recuerdas que le prometimos?- dije para jugar con el.

-No Ed, no lo recuerdo- me siguió ella

-No se hagan pendejos, saben de que hablamos.

-Tranquilo Emm, hoy iré a mi practica de porristas, como ella sabrá que Ed es mi novio, le hare platica de ti, diciendo lo divertido y sexy que eres, no te preocupes, te aseguro que tendrás tu cita, solo necesito presumir un poco de mi nuevo no-hermano.

-Genial, bueno chicos, una vez aclarado me voy a mi clase, nos vemos Crazy Pixi, león masoquista.

-Emm, ya dame esa lista de las claves!

-Claro después- me grito desde la mitad del pasillo.

Deje a Alice en su clase y así fueron las siguientes clases hasta el almuerzo, donde me senté con ella, Emm, Jazz y Bella.

No sabía por que lo hacíamos, pero parecía normal, la plática fue normal, era extraño hacer eso, sentarse con alguien más que tus hermanos.

Después del almuerzo me tocaba Cálculo, y después Biología, la cual no sabía si quería ir.

En esa clase, llegue me senté en mi lugar, y espere a que llegaran los demás incluyendo Bella.

Bella llego, se sentó en su lugar, he hizo algo no normal, me hablo.

Aunque tal vez no de lo que **yo** quería hablar.

-Oye, no se que te traes con mi hermana, bueno si lo se, pero quiero que sepas que si le haces daño te las vas a ver conmigo Cullen, así que mas te vale no lastimarla ni jugar con ella.

-¿Como por que lo haría?- le respondí- ella es una gran chica, no merece ser lastimada, yo seria un estupido si siquiera se me pasara por la mente eso, ella ya era mi amiga, solo que las cosas cambiaron y decidimos darnos una oportunidad, si no funciona, creo que quedaríamos como amigos, pero ahora estamos bien, y no pienso usarla.

-¿Por qué decidiste andar con ella?- me pregunto.

-Ella, es buena, es genial, es animada, es linda…

-Oh- parecía ¿decepcionada? No se era como si tuviera un debate interno. Ella cada vez me intrigaba más.

-Tu también lo eres, digo eso parece, aunque no te conozco mucho por que nunca me has hablado, me imagino que ahora que tu hermana es mi novia deberíamos llevarnos bien así que. Hola me llamo Edward.- le dije con una sonrisa tendiéndole la mano. Ella rio por mi ocurrencia.

-Hola, soy Isabella, llámame Bella, a por cierto soy la hermana de tu novia…

-Un placer Bella, hermana de mi novia.- le dije riendo- y dígame señorita, ¿qué tal el clima?- le pregunte muy rectamente.

-¿Me hablas del clima?- me dijo riendo.- Eres raro Edward.

Después de unos minutos de una platica así, llego el maestro.

Me decepciono que terminara la clase, definitivamente había sido la mejor clase de biología de mi vida, ella por fin me había hablado y era algo que no olvidaría.

Una vez que terminaran las clases, fui con Alice a contarle lo sucedido.

-Bueno, es un progreso- me dijo Alice con una sonrisa- Jasper ya me dirige la palabra también

-¿En serio? ¿Qué te dijo?

-Iba caminando por el pasillo, iba a al baño, y me lo encontré, me saludo y me dijo que ahora que seria tu novia, debería de relacionarme mas con la familia, que esperaba poder hablar mejor conmigo. Fue amable- suspiro- yo lo conquistare cueste lo que cueste.

-Alice, esto empieza a ir mejor- dije alzándola para darle un abrazo.

-Mira viene Bella- me dijo Alice aun en mis brazos.

La baje y la salude de lejos. Me devolvió el saludo y se acerco.

-Hola chicos

-Hola- Le dije- am quieres que te lleve, de todas formas voy a ir a dejar a Alice.

-Si no es molestia.

-No hermana, vamos.- le dijo Alice tomándola de la mano.

Subimos al coche y me dirigí a su casa.

Aparcamos y seguí el plan, estuve en su casa un buen rato.

Jugamos monopoly, comimos y platicamos.

Alice intentaba dejarnos solos con alguna excusa, ir al baño, necesitar algo de su cuarto, quería una soda, mañana le devolvería el favor.

…_Al otro __día…_

Después de las clases, fui a mi casa, Emm ya me había asegurado que Jazz no saldría ese día, claro con su típica clave.

_El emozombie se quedo de emo, campo seguro para fase dos __león masoquista._

_El oso sexy quiere que león le diga a Pixi: Que con su cita con rubiasexy21. _

Emmett me volvería loco con sus claves.

Una vez que llegamos, nos encontramos con Emm y Jazz en el sillón, veían una película de terror. Lo sabía por los gritos provenientes de la TV.

-Hey Ali, Ed.

-Hola- nos dijo Jazz sonriendo- que bueno verlos.

-Hola Emm, Jazz, ¿que ven?- les dijo Alice

-Una película japonesa, se llama La maldición 2.- le contesto Jazz

-Ya salio la tercera parte, y es un asco.

-Si, ya la vi, esa película es más estadunidense que japonesa.

-Si, aparte se veía muy falsa no valía la pena mi boleto.

-Ni el mio.

Alice se sentó a su lado, y empezaron a platicar de películas.

Era interesante verlos, aun mas que la película, ya que en muchas estaban en desacuerdo, y ponían argumentos para defender su película.

-Emm, te parece si vamos por palomitas.

-Ve tú- me respondió. No había captado el mensaje.

-Emmett, ven!- le exigí. Capto el mensaje y me acompaño.

-Ese par parecen un matrimonio, es más interesante que la película.- me dijo Emm

-La verdad si, pero hay que dejar que el emozombie y la crazy pixi se relacionen.- le respondí con sus claves raras.

-Oso sexy, quiere saber de su cita con rubiasexy21.

-León masoquista quiere que le preguntes a crazy pixi.- dije un poco arto de que me molestara a mí con eso.

-Ok, una vez que deje de discutir.

Regresamos a su discusión, al parecer pelaban por ver cual película de Harry Potter era mejor.

-La 6 fue buena, pero no es la mejor.

-La mejor fue la 4, la copa, y los retos superaron mis expectativas- le dijo Jazz.

-No, la mejor fue la 5, eso de entrar ilegalmente, aparte eran mas hechizos, mas gente, y como fue en 3D se veía mejor.

-Pero la 4 tuvo más personajes.

-La 5 mas hechizos, aparte aparecieron los testhral´s

-En la 4 hubo dragones.

Y así continuaron, hasta que fue muy tarde y tuve que ir a dejar a Alice a su casa.

-Eso estuvo genial.

-Si, veo que ya te llevas mejor con Jazz.

-Si, tiene una buena platica. Bueno nos vemos mañana Ed, seguiremos así hasta el sábado te parece, donde pondremos a prueba la fase 3.

-Ok Ali, nos vemos.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui a casa.

Cuando llegue ya estaban en casa Esme y Carlisle.

-¿Que tal la fase dos?- me pregunto Esme.

-Bastante bien, empiezo a creer que funcionara.

-Eso espero, por su bien mas que nada- me dijo Carlisle.

-Si, bueno nos vemos mañana,-le di un beso en la mejilla a Esme.- Adiós.

-Adiós hijo- dijo papa absorbido por unos papeles que tenia enfrente.

-Adiós cariño- me dijo mama.

Subí a mi habitación y encontré una hoja de papel con algo impreso.

_Edward, aquí __están las claves, te las escribiría, pero ni yo me entiendo cuando escribo._

_Edward o sea tu de ti -León masoquista._

_Alice - crazy pixi_

_Bella –Indefensa oveja_

_Jazz- emozombie._

_Yo de mi- Oso sexy_

_Rosalie__- rubiasexy21_

_Esme- sweet mom_

_Carlisle- Dr. Sensatez._

_Reneé__- crazy mom._

_Nuestra casa- refugio E._

_Casa de los Swan: refugio A_

_Instituto- LPPS (lugar para personas Sexys)_

_Tío__ Ramón- Tío Ramón_

_Mi profe de calculo- Demonio blabla._

_Listo, Luke Skywalker, que la fuerza te acompañe. _

_MUAJAJAJA._

¿Cómo era posible que Emmett fuera hijo de Esme?

No lo comprendía.

**El asesinato es un crimen! Por favor no lo hagan!**

**Ok, si, se que tarde, meses, demasiado tiempo, si, se que ahí esta la historia, pero no anduve muy motivada la ultima am no se medio año! Mi sis genealoza sabe que he tenido mucho problemas, lo que me han llevado a un bloqueo! Y a mis no ganas de subir mi historia, pero lo voy a acabar, igual la de Amor accidental, pienso retomarla, y publicar (si es que tengo) nuevos proyectos.**

**Ahora, cualquier cosa, esta Twitter Facebook y mi blog en perfil, sobre todo ando en el blog, asi que cualquier cosas, solo tecléenlo.**

**RR a pesar de la tardanza?**

**Mel**

**XX**


	4. Fase Tres: Presumiendo a mi nonovia

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer yo solo me adjudico la trama.**

**Enamorando a tu hermana.**

**Fase tres: Presumiendo a mi no-novia.**

Sábado siguiente.

Ed POV.

Ok, la fase dos había salido bien. Bastante he de decir.

Habíamos seguido el horario que habíamos impuesto desde el principio, y nos habíamos relacionado más con nuestros hermanos.

Bella y yo teníamos una platica fluida, y cuando estaba en su casa, jugábamos algún juego de mesa, claro sin olvidarme de actuar como si Alice fuera mi novia.

Alice y Jazz, se la pasaban discutiendo.

Ella decía blanco y el negro, si querían jugar algún juego, siempre decían que el otro había hecho trampa.

He de decir que era interesante, parecían un matrimonio discutiendo por todo.

Ya había llegado el sábado y era hora de aplicar la fase tres.

Alice ya se había enterado de las claves de Emm.

-Seguro que es hijo de Esme?- me pregunto cuando se la mostré.

-Eso mismo pensé yo.- le conteste

-Es que ella, es linda, es buena, y muy madura,- me dijo Alice- sabe cómo actuar ante cada situación, y Emm es irresponsable descuidado e inmaduro, si no se le da lo que quiere hace berrinche.

-Creo que pediré pruebas de ADN.- dije pensando la opción.

-Si, tendremos que comprobarlo.

Ahora ya habían quedado bien establecidas las claves, así que podíamos mensajearnos.

Decidí enviarle un mensaje a Alice, para decirle que comenzaría con la fase tres.

Tome mi teléfono y escribí.

_León masoquista dice que esta listo para la fase tres, espera la señal de crazy pixi. Emozombie en refugio E, zona segura._

Lo envié y espere su respuesta.

_Crazy pixi con luz verde, león masoquista puede comenzar la fase tres. Indefensa oveja en refugio A. Crazy pixi solicita que león le diga a Oso sexy, que el lunes podremos comenzar con el trato, rubiasexy21 esta preparada._

Le conteste.

_León enterado, en proceso de enterárselo a Oso sexy._

Me pare de mi cama, y fui al cuarto de Emmett.

-Pasa, se que eres tu.-me dijo en cuanto toque.

-Alice me dijo que te dijera, que el lunes podemos empezar con tu parte del trato.

-YUUH!

-Ok, me voy, empezare con la fase 3.

-GENIAL, O-SI- GENIAL, ESTO VA GENIAL, O-SI.- dijo Emm sin hacerme caso mientras hacia su bailecito especial.

Salí de su habitación y me dirigí a la de Jazz.

-Pase-me dijo Jazz después de que toque.

-Hey Jazz, ¿qué tal?- dije para hacerle la platica.

-Bien Ed, hoy no vas a salir con Alice?- genial, ya saco el tema.

-No- dije suspirando y fingiendo decepción- quiere estar con su hermana.

-mmm sabes, creo que tal vez veo el beneficio de tener una novia, solo un poco.

-Bueno, eso depende de que novia tengas, por ejemplo Alice, oh, ella es increíble, ella es linda, es activa, no es superficial como mucho creen, es inteligente, aparte de que no es quejumbrosa, es cariñosa, es atenta, siempre con alguna actividad- suspire. Por que diablos Jasper no se daba cuenta de que Alice era perfecta para el.

-Si, ella es muy linda- dijo con la mirada perdida, sacudió la cabeza- supongo que veo las ventajas de tener una novia, pero, bueno, Alice es muy diferente a mi.

-Si, igual que a mi- eso no era tan cierto- pero dicen que los opuestos se atraen, dicen que mientras mas diferente seas, mas compatible serás, por ejemplo, tu eres, callado, reservado, inteligente, pero también eres divertido, cada quien lo es a su manera, y creo que si el destino te pone algo debes luchar por ello, por ejemplo, es como cuando ves a una persona tan especial, que es como si fuera amor a primera vista, y no importa lo que pase, vas a luchar por conseguirlo, por que sabes que se pertenecen.

-Tienes razón, pero que pasa cuando, lo que quieres está prohibido

-Supongo que seguir luchando, si lo que sientes es real, no importa lo que sea o lo difícil que sea conseguirlo, lo obtendrás por que lo que sientes es real, y fuerte.

-mmm, en serio veo por que quieres tener una novia.

-Y dime alguna chica que te interese?- dije.

-Am, como nadie…-alce las cejas- bueno si hay alguien, pero como dije, esta prohibido, no creo que funcione.

-Dime la conozco?- Jazz pensara en quien yo pienso?

-Am …si.

-Puedo saber su nombre, vamos jazz, dilo.

Empezó a ponerse nervioso.

-Am no lo se.

-Jazz, eres mi hermano vamos dilo.

-Am es…-pensó un momento- es Bella- me soltó.

Me quede estupefacto, no sabia que creer, por que diablos Jasper no podría estar enamorado de _mi_ chica, no de la chica que amo y por la cual estoy haciendo esto, no por que el es mi hermano.

_Pero el no sabe que ella te gusta idiota_ me dijo una vocecita.

Diablos, la maldita vocecita tenia razón, Jasper no podría saber que ella me gustaba por que yo ando con su hermana.

-Wow, yo no me lo esperaba- dije una vez que me di cuenta de que no le había dado respuesta.

-Am, si ella, si ella es linda.

-Si, am, sabes voy a enviarle un mensaje a Alice, ya la extraño- fingí.

-Ok, nos vemos.

-Si

Salí de la habitación corriendo y le envié un mensaje.

_León masoquista tiene problemas, solicita hablar urgentemente con Crazy pixi, alerta roja._

Ella me contesto.

_Crazy pixi a león masoquista, el plan a tomado un curso inesperado, necesitamos reunión urgente, estamos en alerta máxima._

Y le envié un último mensaje.

_El plan se ha salido de control, león masoquista estará afuera del refugio A en 5 minutos._

Tome mi teléfono, las llaves y Salí como si el diablo me persiguiera.

Llegue exactamente en 5 minutos debido a que conduje lo mas rápido posible, derrape en su entrada, Alice ya estaba esperándome.

-Vamos a cualquier lugar lejos.

Pise de nuevo el acelerado y conduje hasta llegar a un parque.

-Alice han cambiado las cosas.

-Si, esto no puede seguir así.

-Espera pero si yo no te he dicho nada, como sabes que algo a pasado.

-Pero si lo que paso fue con Bella.

-No Jazz…

-Bella quiere con Jazz.

-¿QUE? Pero si Jazz quiere con Bella.

-Que carajo sucedió?- me dijo Alice

-No lo se.

Que acaso el mundo se había puesto en mi contra? Por que demonios los dos dicen que se gustan, esto se sale de nuestro control.

No podíamos dejar que esto pasara había que acelerar el plan y rápido, no podíamos darnos lujos ni nada por el estilo, habría que actuar y pronto.

-Sigamos con el plan-le dije a Alice- solo hay que acelerarlo.

-Si, creo que es lo mejor, ok, el lunes no hay clases, ese día pondremos a prueba la fase cuatro, sirve que le pagamos el trato a Emmett, a partir del viernes, que salimos antes de lo normal de las clases debido al curso de los maestros podremos la fase cinco, te parece si comienza desde mañana mejor, pero que empiece de manera suave, el viernes se dará con todas nuestras fuerzas, acaba el domingo, el lunes la fase seis, no duraran mucho, esperemos que el sábado se de la fase siete y acabemos con esto sin mas problemas.

- Esta bien. Te dejare en tu casa, te parece si el lunes vamos a la playa, pondré algún pretexto para ir a dar una vuelta entre ella y yo, algo saldrá, así te dejare a solas con Jazz, aparte es un buen lugar para la cita de Emm.

-Ok, así el martes podremos empezar poco a poco la fase cinco.

-Genial, ahora en marcha.

Deje a Alice en su casa, y decidí ir a avisarle a Jazz que saldríamos el lunes.

-Jazz, te aviso que iremos el lunes a la playa- dije entrando a su cuarto.

-Que?

-Si no hay clases recuerdas? Vamos a ir a la playa, irán Alice, su hermana creo que también Rosalie Hale y nosotros.

-Me queda otra opción?- me pregunto

-No, vas a venir aunque no quieras.

-Ok, buscare mi bañador.

-Ok adiós.

Salí de su habitación y fui a la de Emm.

-Emmett todavía tienes tu traje de baño?- le pregunte mientras entraba.

-sepp- me dijo

-Bueno pues prepárate, el lunes iremos a la playa, irán todos, incluyendo a Rosalie.

-Te amo hermano- dijo dándome un abrazo y besándome la cabeza.

-Para ya de besarme, o juro que se lo diré a Rosalie.-Me soltó en el instante en que dije Rosalie

-Ok, ahora largo, me probare cual bañador se me ve mejor.

-ADIOS.- le grite mientras salía rápidamente de su habitación, no quería presenciar el show de Emmett, cuando quería probarse algo, parecía un desfile de modas, y bueno, el es UN CHICO!

Ok, tal vez hubiera una complicación, pero no importaba, yo conquistaría a Bella, costara lo que costara.

**Felices Fiestas! Haha que tal! Si, subi pronto ya que, bueno sus RR me animaron mucho, gracias por leerme, en serio, los amo! Haha espero que pasen una Buena Navidad, disfruten la compañía de su familia, por que no siempre van a estar aquí.**

**Este cap, se lo quiero dedicar a Michelle, una amiga muy querida mia, mi duenda hermosa, que ahora esta en el cielo D.P.**

**Hasta luego amigos! Felices Fiestas!**

**Mel**

**XX**


	5. Nota de Autora

*Mira avergonzada atrás de su almohada*

¡Hola!... No hay manera de que me presente en este lugar después de dos años creo .-. pero bueno, a lo que vamos.

¡Pueden lincharme!

Sí, olvide fanfiction y todas las historias en si, por muchas razones o por ninguna, solo lo hice, y lo siento, porque yo mejor que nadie se lo horrible que es, que alguien deje las historias a la mitad.

Ahora, yo tengo esta historia terminada, completa, sin fallo, asi que si lo desean, yo puedo volver a empezar a subir los capítulos, (prometiendo terminarla esta vez). Necesito sus comentarios para aquellos que siguen vivos.

El plan es borrar la historia y volver a empezar a subir todo, desde cero, que ustedes recuerden la historia, y a partir de ahí, seguir.

He estado pensando volver a escribir historias, aunque no mas de crepúsculo, seria de Glee, ya que ese es mi nuevo trauma, aun asi, acepto sugerencias, golpes, jitomatazos, y todo lo que deseen en ese botoncito llamado "review".

Sin mas que decir, me despido de ustedes y pronto sabrán lo que pasara a continuación.

Besos,

Mel!.


	6. Fase cuatro: Presumiendo Cualidades

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama.**

**Enamorando a tu hermana.**

**Fase cuatro: presumiendo cualidades.**

Lunes.

_Ed Pov._

Todo estaba listo.

Iríamos en el Jeep de Emm, ya que era más grande.

Las chicas se encargarían de la comida, nosotros de las cosas de playa.

Las pasaríamos a recoger en la tarde, ya que consideramos que era mejor.

-Listo Ed- dijo Jazz saltando del Jeep.

-Ok, creo que es hora de ir por las chicas- le respondí.

-¡EMMETT VAMONOS!

Emmett salio corriendo. Se subió en el conductor, mientras Jazz iba al lado y yo atrás.

Llegamos a la casa y las chicas salieron en seguida.

-Hola Bella, Alice, Rosalie- salude.

-Hola chicos,- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Deja les ayudamos- dijo Emm, saliendo rápidamente del Jeep mientras cargaba lo que las chicas traían.

Las subió al Jeep.

Me hice a un lado, subió Bella, Alice y Jasper se paso hacia atrás, permitiendo que Rosalie se subiera adelante. Si el también sabia que a Emm le gustaba Rose.

-Hola Bells.

-Hola Ed- me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa automáticamente- wii la playa- dijo

-Si, hace mucho que no voy, lo cual es raro viviendo en California.

-Si, yo también ya tiene que no voy, pero esto ser increíble, iremos todos juntos.

-Si.

Seguimos platicando e incluso oí como Alice y Jazz peleaban sobre que era mejor, el amanecer o el atardecer.

Llegamos a la playa.

Descargamos el jeep y caminamos por la arena hasta encontrar un buen lugar.

-Aquí- dijo Bella.

Nadie protesto, así que pusimos las cosas ahí. Las chicas pusieron sus sillas, nosotros la red, queríamos jugar voleibol.

Armamos los equipos.

Alice Emm y yo, contra Jazz, Rosalie y Bella.

-Veamos si eres tan bueno como dices Edward- me dijo Bella.

-Mas de lo que crees.

-Espero que esos músculos sirvan para algo.- le dijo Rosalie a Emm.

-Claro Rosalie.

-Solo Rose-aclaro ella.

-Entonces Claro Rose.

-Descarga tu coraje en esto duenda.- le dijo Jazz

-Por supuesto querido.- le respondió Alice.

Así empezamos el informal juego, ya que nos faltaban jugadores, pero no nos importaba, jugaríamos como pudiéramos.

Al final del juego ganamos, habíamos dicho que el primero que hiciera 7 anotaciones, ganaría.

-Te dije que era mejor de lo que creías- le dije a Bella.

-Presumido.

-Estos músculos si sirven Rose.

-Como digas.

-Me vas a seguir sobreestimando? Creo qu descargue muy bien mi coraje ¿no lo crees?

-Solo por que ganaron, eso no significa nada.

-Claro que si

Y ahí empezó una nueva discusión.

El partido no tomo mucho tiempo, pero si nos dejo con hambre.

Comimos lo que las chicas nos trajeron, y decidimos descansar un rato.

Después quisimos meternos al agua.

-¿Que tal nadas Cullen?- me reto Bella.

-Uy no sabes con quien te metes- le advirtió Emm.

-Edward fue campeón de natación en Forks.- le dijo Jazz.

-Pero no lo ha sido aquí, así que vemos que tan bueno eres Cullen.

-Cuando digas- me le acerque- Swan.

-Bien, el primero que llegue a la baya de contención será el ganador.

-Que recibiré cuando gane

-Más bien que recibiré yo- me contradijo- el perdedor, correrá desnudo en la playa durante dos minutos.

-Trato- dije alzando mi mano.

-Esto parecerá pervertido, pero muero por verte correr desnudo.- me dijo cuando caminábamos hacia el agua. Yo alce una ceja.

-Si vamos a esas, muero por ganarte y verte correr desnuda.- le dije.

-Uno- dijo ella.

-Dos- dije yo

-¡TRES!. Dijimos los dos y saltamos al agua.

Nade con todas mis fuerzas, sabia bien en donde queda la baya, y no había sido campeón de natación para nada.

Nade con todas mis fuerzas hasta que vi y toque la baya.

Los dos salimos al mismo tiempo.

-Desempate- dijimos los dos.

Dimos vuelta y esta vez nade aun mas rápido si es que eso era posible.

Sentí la arena y me pare, ella hizo lo mismo.

-No puede ser- dije.

-Nadie me había empatado- dijo ella.

-Empate.- dije.

-Empate- dijo y chocamos las manos.

-Eres buena- le dije.

-Claro que si.- rodé los ojos- tu también lo eres.

-Gracias- le dije.

Regresamos a la arena.

Jugamos un rato más en el agua, y después salimos.

Rose y Emm desaparecieron de un momento para otro, y Alice y Jazz fueron a una tienda cercana por no se que. Se fueron discutiendo como siempre.

-Parecen un matrimonio- me dijo Bella.

-Si, la verdad si.

En eso sonó una cancion conocida en el radio.

- Breakfast by the ocean  
We'll do lunch at Sunset & Vine – canté.

- Every day's a dream in California- canto ella.

-¿Te la sabes?- pregunte

Ella asintió.

Sonreí.

- There's something about the sunshine, baby-cantamos los dos al mismo tiempo-  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light  
Out of this world for the first time, baby  
Ohhh its so right

There's something about the sunshine  
There's something about the sunshine

Hollywood we're rocking  
In Malibu we hang out and chill  
It's all about the shopping  
From Melrose to Beverly Hills

Everywhere's a scene  
And now we're in it  
I don't wanna paint this town alone  
When I see you smile I always feel at home

There's something about the sunshine, baby  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light  
L.A's a breeze with the palm trees swaying  
Oh, its so right

Now that you're here  
It's suddenly clear  
The sun's coming through  
I never knew  
Whatever I do it's better with you  
It's better with you

Sonreímos, y yo sabia que esa parte era verdadera, yo se lo cantaba a ella, aunque pareciera que solo cantaba por cantar, no era cierto, eso era lo que ella me hacia sentir.

There's something about the sunshine baby  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light  
Out of this world for the first time baby  
Oh, its so right

There's something about the sunshine baby  
I'm seeing you in whole new light  
Out of this world for the first time baby  
Oh, its so right

There's something about the sunshine, baby  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light  
L,A's a breeze with the palm trees swaying  
Oh, its so right

Reí, por que la Cancion no podía estar mas acuerdo a la situación.

-Amo esa cancion- me dijo.

-Yo igual, digo, no es solo por que estemos en California.

-No, es que, es linda,

-Si, tiene razón, todo es mejor cuando hay alguien a tu lado- le dije mirándola a los ojos.

-Por supuesto.- me respondió.

Nos quedamos ahí, mirándonos a los ojos, y por un momento, sentí como si ella lo supiera, como si supiera lo que yo sentía por ella.

-Chicos, vamos a ver el atardecer.- dijo Jazz.

Separamos nuestra vista y nos dirigimos callados hasta ellos.

Me senté en la arena, Bella a mi lado.

Se sentó Jazz, y a su lado Alice, por ultimo Emmett y en su regazo Rose.

Así debería de ser.

Cada quien con la persona que ama.

Al parecer la deuda estaba saldada con Emmett.

Las cosas entre Jazz y Alice estaban mejorando.

Y Bella y yo, era sencillo estar con ella, pero si no estoy con ella, era como si me faltara el aire, ella era como droga para mi, _Mi marca personal de heroína. _

**Yyyyyyy lo prometido es deuda. Ha pasado una semana, y gracias a sus reviews decidí que la seguiría subiendo, perdonen si no contesto sus reviews pero es que a veces los veo en la escuela y ya no logro responderlos :c **

**Como sea, seguiré subiendo, semanal para hacérselas de emoción xD en cuanto a "Amor accidental" quienes algún vez la leyeron, estoy pensando en seguir escribiéndola, tendría que retomar el curso, aun lo estoy pensando, también estoy casi segura que subiré un fanfic de Glee y… bueno, digamos que tengo planes así que esta historia continuara, no se preocupen.**

**La canción por cierto es Something about the sunshine de la película Starstruck de Disney cantada por Sterling Knight & ****Anna Margaret. **

**¡Gracias por soportarme y por leer esta larguísima nota! **

**Besos,**

**Mel Reed!**


	7. Fase cinco: Enamorándolos y

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama.**

**Enamorando a tu hermana.**

**Advertencia: La clasificación "M" de esta historia no está solo porque si ;) **

**Fase cinco: Enamorándolos, y un pequeño error.**

_Ed Pov_.

El día en la playa había sido fantástico.

Después de ver la puesta de sol, dejamos a las chicas en sus casas, y nos fuimos a la nuestra.

No me equivoco si digo que todos llegamos con una sonrisa de estúpidos en la cara.

-Amor hermanos, se llama amor- dijo Emmett que bien se podía poner a bailar en ese momento.

-Esto me está dando miedo- le conteste- esta sonrisa de idiota no se me quita- dije aun sonriendo mientras recordaba como Bella se había acurrucado un momento junto a mí, mientras veíamos el atardecer.

-Debemos repetir salir así- dijo Jazz.

-Definitivamente.- le conteste.

-Saben es bueno tener una playa y sol cerca-dijo Emmett- en Forks todo era muy aburrido, era tranquilo y sin ruido, aparte tanto árbol me daba miedo, parecía el cuento de nieves las blancas, donde si me ponía a cantar los animalitos vendrían a limpiar mi casa, y después vería una anciana que me querría dar una manzana que no se me atojaba y después aparecería un chico azul azul hasta lo mas recóndito de su cuerpo, después seria amable, hablaría lindo, usaría vestidos, cantaría canciones melosas y por ultimo estaría rodeado de 7 enanos feos que intentarían violarme.

Reí- Emmett, ¿de dónde has sacado eso?- le pregunte.

-Así va el cuento ¿no?

-No, se llama Blanca nieves, no nieves las blancas, aparte eres un chico, eso no podría haberte pasado, porque tu no usas vestidos y cantas horrible- le dijo Jazz- aparte ¡Los enanos no te violarían!

-¿Y tú que sabes de los enanos violadores? ¿Alguna vez te has encontrado uno?- le dijo Emm a Jazz- seguro que mi tío Frederich, que vive en Francia ya los vio.

-Emmett, ¡TU NO TIENES UN TIO QUE VIVE EN FRANCIA!- le dije.

-¡Que si!, buscare nuestro álbum de fotos y te mostrare que si existe y cuando vayamos a México, veras a mi tío Ramón y no te va a dar un ponytubbie de navidad.- dijo y sin más se fue corriendo a su recamara.

-¿Seguro que es hijo de Esme?- me pregunto Jazz

-Eres el tercero que se pregunta eso- dije mirando todavía por donde había salido Emmett.

-¿Tenemos un tío Ramón?- me pregunto de nuevo Jazz.

-No, tampoco un tío Frederich, o una tía llamada Elizabeth que viva en Londres.

-¡DEJA A MI TIA ELIZABETH!- Grito Emmett desde su habitación.

-¡EMMETT ACABO DE INVENTERLA!- le grite de regreso.

-¡CLARO QUE NO, ELLA ES EXPERTA EN RELOJES!

-Debemos preguntarle esto a Esme- le dije a Jazz.

-Sera mejor que lo hagamos después, ahora estoy muy cansado- dijo Jazz.

-Bueno, hasta mañana bro.

-Adiós.

Subimos a nuestras habitaciones, yo caí rendido.

Al otro día desperté de muy buen humor, ya quería ir a la escuela y empezar, ligeramente, la fase cinco.

Llegue en mi volvo, como siempre, entre a mis clases con un humor bueno, y después llego la hora del almuerzo.

Fui por una bandeja, tome una soda y una manzana, no tenía demasiada hambre, así que eso era todo lo que comería hoy.

Pague la comida y me voltee.

Encontré fácilmente la mesa donde estaban por la risa estridente de Emmett.

Estaban ahí ya todos incluyendo Rosalie, lo cual me imagine seria ahora parte del grupo también.

-Hola chicos- salude al sentarme a lado de Alice.

-Hola- me dijeron.

Alice se volteo y me dio un pequeño beso a lado de la boca, desde la posición de los demás debió haber parecido que era en la boca.

Alice sabía mucho de esto.

El almuerzo pasó sin mucho entretenimiento, seguimos platicando del lunes, y de que debíamos volver a hacer.

Después vino la hora que había estado esperando: Biología.

Me ofrecí a acompañar a Bella, debido a que íbamos en la misma clase.

Cargue los libros que traía como todo un caballero mientras platicábamos de cosas triviales.

Le abrí la puerta del salón, que estaba vacío aun, incluso jale la silla para que se sentara.

…

_Viernes siguiente…_

…

Viernes o amado viernes.

Depuse de la primera clase de biología con la fase cinco, todas habían sido iguales.

A veces fingía que iba al baño o a dejar algún papel, para encontrarme "ocasionalmente" y acompañarla a su clase.

Si iba a su casa, era la misma rutina, me comportaba como un caballero.

Lo que pasaba con Alice y Jasper era diferente.

Ella a veces dejaba caer accidentalmente sus libros, claro cuando Jazz andaba cerca, él los recogía y se ofrecía a llevarlos.

Miraba los partidos de Futbol americano, jugaban ajedrez, incluso se llegaron a perseguí como niños pequeños en nuestro jardín, al parecer ella le había hecho algo.

Incluso había llegado a cocinar con Esme, era extraño, ella era muuuuuuuuy atenta con él.

Y solo podía llegar a una conclusión: Mi Hermano es un completo Idiota.

¡¿Como demonios no se daba cuenta de que Alice le pretendia?!

O era muy idiota o no lo quería aceptar porque era mi supuesta "novia".

Alice y yo ya habíamos planeado el viernes.

-Ed, hoy voy de compras con Rose, quiere que le ayude a escoger algo, pero no me tardare mucho, regresare como en media hora.-me había dicho Alice en el estacionamiento, enfrente de nuestros amigos.

-Ok linda, nos vemos.- le dije mientras volvíamos a fingir un beso.

Subí a mi coche y me dirigí a casa, con Jazz y Emm atrás.

El plan era ir a casa de Alice, diciendo que seguro ya había llegado, y ella iría a mi casa, diciendo que me quería dar una sorpresa.

Mis padres no estaba al igual que Renee, y Emmett saldría diciendo que Rose ya estaría en su casa.

De acuerdo al plan espere media hora en la casa.

-mmm, creo que Ali, ya estará en su casa,- dije cuando estábamos en la sala viendo quien sabe que.- la iré a ver.- dije levantándome.

-De acuerdo- dijo Jazz aun viendo la TV.

Tome mis llaves, y me dirigí a mi coche. Le envié un texto a Alice.

_León se dirige a refugio A._

Alice me contesto.

_Crazy pixi en dirección a refugio E, rubiasexy21 enterada del plan, oso sexy está listo para irse._

Le conteste.

_León enterado._

Sin más encendí mi coche, y me dirigí a casa de las Swan.

Cruce el ya conocido camino a casa de Bella.

Este plan empezaba a ir cada vez mejor.

Estacione el coche en frente de la casa, y toque la puerta.

Me abrió Bella, que iba en un pequeño short, con una camisa blanca, tenía los audífonos puesto, y se quito uno a verme.

-Hola Ed- me saludo con una sonrisa.

-Hola Bella, am ¿esta Alice?- dije siguiendo con el plan.

-Todavía no llega.

-Oh…¿no te importaría si la espero?

-No, claro que no, tal vez podrías ayudarme con la comida.

-Soy pésimo cocinero.

-Claro que no, yo tampoco se cocinar, ayúdame a comerla. - me dijo.

-Ok, en eso soy excelente.

-Oh, no, ya me empataste en nado no me ganaras en comida.

-Veras.

Pase a su sala.

Estaba el televisor prendido en un canal de música, una pizza en medio de la mesa, y los cojines del sillón esparcidos por todas partes.

-¿No tenias nada que hacer verdad?- le dije.

-Ne- me dijo sin preocupación.- no se cocinar y me aburro, así que esto es l que hago cuando no hay nada en el refrigerador.

-Ok, vemos que tanto has dejado de pizza- dije mientras abría la tapa.

-Acaba de llegar, tendría un minuto antes de que llegaras.

-Buen, pues como yo tampoco cocino- dije mientras agarraba un pedazo y me lo metía en la boca.

-Tramposo no empieces antes.- me replico. Tomo una rebanada y se metió prácticamente la mitad a la boca.

Me sorprendió, nunca pensé que ella pudiera hacer eso (ajam).

Empezamos a comer, cada quien en un lado del sillón, mientras veíamos quien podía comer más pizza.

Estaba a punto de comer el último pedazo, ya estaba saboreando mi triunfo, de repente una mano jalo mi pedazo de pizza.

Vi como Bella se lo comía, sin dejarme nada. Me gano.

-Eres una tramposa, ese pedazo era mío- le replique.

-Te tardaste mucho, ese es tu problema.- dijo ella.

-Eres malvadiosa.

-¿Eh?- me pregunto.

-Eres malvada y odiosa, malvadiosa, una palabra de Emmett.- aclare.

-Siempre Emmett.

-Como sea – dije mientras recogía la caja de la pizza, y "accidentalmente" vaciaba salsa en la camisa de Bella.

-Hey.

-Up, lo siento- me disculpe.

-Eres malvadioso- me replico se paro y corrió a su habitación.

Deje la caja de pizza en la basura, y espere en la sala.

1minuto

3minutos

5minutos

Bella no bajaba.

7 minutos

10 minutos

15minutos

20 minutos

Ya se había tardado demasiado en bajar, así que decidí ir a ver qué le sucedía.

Subí las escaleras, hasta la habitación de Bella.

Desde afuera podía oír la música a todo volumen.

Toque la puerta, pero no me contesto, entonces abrí ligeramente la puerta.

Ahí estaba Bella, no tria la camisa, solo el sosten.

Estaba de espaldas a mí, mientras veía diferentes blusas.

Sabía que debería irme, pero no podía, solo miraba su pálida piel de la espalda.

Decidí cerrar un poco la puerta, de manera que yo no me viera, pero yo si la viera a ella.

Tuve suerte de hacerlo porque unos segundo después se volteo, podía ver que también su sosten tenia salsa, ella lo vio también.

Se quito el sosten.

Ok, una cosa era ver a Bella con sosten y otra verla sin el.

Había una prenda de diferencia.

Esto no era parte de la fase cinco, pero sin duda me estaba gustando.

Me podrían tachar de pervertido y lo que sea, pero esto, diablos esto valdría la pena.

Bella tenía una hermosa piel blanca, de un hermoso pálido, y sus senos era medianos, no muy grandes no muy pequeños. Perfectos.

Ella se puso otro sosten, uno negro esta vez, incluso podía ver que tenía una mariposa en el.

_¿Qué carajo haces Edward?, esto no está bien, ¡vete ya!-_

Maldita conciencia, tenía razón, me aparte de la puerta, baje las escaleras como idiota, y lo digo más que nada porque me tropecé.

Maldita conciencia arruina momentos.

Sabía que no estaba bien, y por eso lo había hecho, esto de no obedecer las reglas me gustaba.

El problema es que estaba rompiendo los valores que me enseño mi padre.

Yo no debería haber espiado, era incorrecto ver a una mujer desnuda sin su permiso.

Pero diablos, Bella era sexy, no podía evitarlo, incluso podía jurar que lo volvería a hacer.

_Pero no lo harás, Idiota._

Odio las conciencias.

-Algún día me las pagaras Edward.- dijo Bella de regreso.

-Am si.- conteste, todavía me encontraba discutiendo conmigo mismo.

Volteé a verla, ahora llevaba una camisa de tirantes blanca que hacían que se viera su sosten.

¡Oh genial! Pensé

-mmm Alice se está tardando.- dijo Bella

-Sí, si te molesto, me voy- le dije intentando escaparme.

-No, claro que no, me gusta estar contigo- me dijo tomándome la mano.

-Me agrada, estar a tu lado, me siento bien, es como si fuera medicina, me relajo, y sonrió.- le dije.

-Es raro, eso miso siento yo.- sentí como acercaba su cara a la mía.

-Es diferente estar con cada persona. –Tan cerca y tan lejos, pensé.

De repente ella, sacudió la cabeza y se acostó en mi regazo.

-Me agrada que nos llevemos bien.- dijo y la tuve que voltear a ver, ya que aun seguía en mi regazo- ¿no te molesta verdad?- dijo señalando su cabeza en mis piernas.

-No, claro que no- le dije.-

Ella cambio de canal, aun recostada en mi, hasta que encontró una película, no estaba seguro de cual era, algo de un vampiro.

No le preste atención a la película, simplemente la mira, mire su dulce cara, y jugué con su cabello, su cabello largo y café rojizo.

Ella era muy hermosa, y no podía dejar de verla.

En algún momento, ella también volteo a ver, y nos quedamos así, viéndonos, admirándonos.

Desearía poder estar así todo el tiempo, poder mirar a Bella siempre, apreciar su hermoso rostro.

De repente me di cuenta de que obscurecía.

-Ya es tarde- le dije

-Am, si claro- se levanto de mi regazo, yo me puse de pie.

-No se qué demonios le habrá pasado a Alice- me dijo.

-No importa, está bien que se divierta con Rose- le dije- bueno me iré a casa, nos vemos Bella.- le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós- me dijo con una nota un tanto triste.

Salí de la casa y fui hacia mi coche.

_León a Refugio E._

Le envié el texto a Alice, y espere su respuesta.

_Entendido, pixi se va ahora._

Con esa respuesta arranque el coche y me dirigí a casa.

**Cuenta la leyenda que Mel tiene muchas tareas que hacer esta semana, de todas formas aquí el capitulo.**

**Gracias por los RR, los aprecio mucho :3 me hacen sentir especial. (Sí, lo sé, que triste ¿no?)**

**Los leo la siguiente semana.**

**Besos,**

**Mel.**


	8. Fase seis: Celos

**Los personajes pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama.**

**Enamorando a tu hermana.**

**Fase seis: Celos.**

_Ed Pov._

Regrese a casa rápidamente, sin contratiempos.

Incluso vi el coche de Alice, ella solo me miró, como diciéndome, después te cuento lo que sucedió.

Yo todavía estaba idiotizado.

La fase cinco había salido bien, mejor que bien, pero Bella me aturdía.

No era solo que la había visto semi desnuda, al principio solo pude pensar en eso, pero después, pasamos el tiempo como si fuéramos novios, su cabeza en mi regazo, mientras la miraba, era una conexión que no podía explicar, simplemente era parte de lo que éramos, así debería de ser, los dos juntos, y era extraño, demasiado.

Metí el coche en el garaje, y entre por la puerta de acceso a la casa.

Esme no estaba en la cocina, me supuse que estaría en su habitación con papa.

Emmett estaba con Rosalie, eso era seguro, ya que esas habían sido las indicaciones.

Jasper estaba en la sala, mirando a la nada. Me pregunto, que tal le habrá ido a Alice? Esperaba que bien.

-Hola Jazz.

-Humm- dijo aun medio ido.

Ya estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando lo oí reaccionar.

-Ed, te busco Alice, estuvo aquí toda la tarde, pero no llegaste.

-Oh, yo la espere en su casa, bueno le marcare, Gracias.- le respondí y seguí subiendo.

Entre en mi habitación y prendí mi laptop.

Entre en mi cuenta de correo. Alice estaba disponible también.

_Alice ¿qué tal te fue?_

_De maravilla, y tú, ¿qué tal?_

_Mejor de lo que pensé. Creo que en vez de enamorarlos, terminamos mas enamorados, o por lo menos a mi me paso._

_No, no eres el único, a mí también me paso. No se… todo fue tan perfecto, todo fue como debería de ser._

_Entonces, mañana, ¿qué se va a hacer?_

_Mmm, ya se que dije que la fase cinco acabaría mañana, pero la verdad, estoy cansada, y tengo unos cuantos deberes, así que, será mejor que mañana sea día de descanso, el lunes la fase seis, ¿ok?_

_Sí, me parece bien, yo también tengo un trabajo que entregar el lunes, así que lo hare mañana._

_Okidoki, entonces, nos vemos el lunes "novio"_

_Nos vemos el lunes "novia"_

Sin más me despedí de Alice. Cerré mi laptop, y me recosté en la cama.

Lunes

Odio los Lunes.

No es solo el hecho de que es principio de semana, y que vienes desvelado por qué no acabaste el trabajo que te dejo tu maestro de física, o por que se te ocurrió irte a tomar una cerveza con tus amigos, y NUNCA has tomado solo una.

También porque eso significa que te quedan otros 4 días de escuela de la cual no te vas a poder salvar.

O por qué hiciste una apuesta que comienza el lunes, y eso significa odiar este día por sobre muchas cosas, incluso tu profesora de Ambientalismo, que es una maldita y te odia.

También por el hecho de que recuerdas que tienes clase con ella el día de hoy, y eso significa que va a ser insoportable. Para colmo es tu primera clase, y eso es ya empezar mal el día.

Pero este _lunes_ es diferente.

Hoy, amanecí de buen humor, por que termine a buena hora mi trabajo de física, y no salí con mis amigos a tomar, porque todos tenían el mismo trabajo o algún otro pendiente.

No importa que queden otros 4 días, por que serán buenos días.

Esta vez no hice ninguna apuesta, así que no me tengo que preocupar por pagarla el día de hoy.

Y para mi buena suerte, falto mi maestra de ambientalismo, y no recibiré su típica mirada de odio. Así que mi día empezó más que bien.

Mis clases fueron buenas, no pasaron lentas, y estaba bastante entretenido en ellas.

Sonó la campana del almuerzo, y me dirigí a la cafetería con una sonrisa, porque hoy, sería un buen día.

Había desayunado bien, así que tome lo que siempre tomaba cuando desayunaba bien: Una coca-cola y una manzana.

Pague mi comida.

Me voltee con una sonrisa, y empecé a buscar a los chicos, para empezar a ver a Bella, porque hoy estaríamos bien, ayer fue increíble, pero hoy era un buen día, y sería mejor.

Empecé a buscar, y entonces vi la hermosa cabellera de Bella, con ese color café-rojizo tan hermoso en ella.

Pero no estaba sola, a su lado estaba… Jasper.

Los dos estaba MUY juntos, hablaban en voz baja, se reían y se sonreían.

Y entonces mi sonrisa se borro…

No importaba que hoy hubiese sido un buen día, porque ya no lo parecía.

Parecía que me hubiera develado por acabar mi trabajo, pero como sabía que no valdría la pena y que de todas formas sacaría una mala nota, hubiera llamado a mis amigos, y me hubiera emborrachado hasta no recordar mi nombre.

Y luego me despertaba al otro día con una resaca de muerte, no desayunaría nada porque hubiera vomitado, así que me hubiera ido al instituto.

Luego recordaría que hice una apuesta con Emm y que perdí, así que tendría que hacer mi estúpido castigo hoy, y aguantarlo lo que quedaba de semana.

Después iría a mi clase de ambientalismo, y ahí estaría mi maldita maestra. Me regañaría por llegar tarde, ya que mi estúpido auto tardo en arrancar, entonces pondría un trabajo que no podría resolver bien, me gritaría hasta que se cansara, lo cual solo haría más horrible mi terrible dolor de cabeza que no se me ha quitado.

Y para colmo recordaría que todavía me quedaba 4 días más de tortura igual a esta.

…Si, así me sentía.

No solo me sentía triste y devastado por que mi perfecto día se había convertido en el peor día de mi vida, si no que estaba celoso.

El día de hoy empezaría la fase seis, la fase donde Alice y yo les daríamos Celos, pero me estaba saliendo al revés, ellos eran los que me daban celos, porque estaban juntos, riéndose, demasiado juntos, y si, tal vez estaría siendo paranoico, y me vería con un estúpido aquí, parado a la mitad de la cafetería discutiendo conmigo, pero ellos parecían estar juntos, parecían novios, y yo no era el único que lo veía.

Entonces vi una péquela figura caminar hacia mi lugar.

-¿Qué sucede Ed?- dijo colgándose de mi brazo.

-Sucede que el emozombie y la oveja se han conectado.- dije señalándole con la cabeza a la "parejita"

-Oh- dijo Alice cuando vio la imagen. Inmediatamente puso una sonrisa- vamos sonríe- lo hice- ok, esta es la fase seis, nosotros somos los que daremos celos, no ellos entendido, estamos a punto de acabar con esto, así que sigamos como si nada estuviera pasando.- y sin más me jalo a tomar sus alimentos

Alice siempre sabe cómo solucionar esto.

Tomo una soda, un pedazo de pizza, y una manzana igual que yo.

Pague su comida por que eso es lo que un novio haría.

-Debido a que hoy la "parejita" está en una mesa, nos sentaremos en otra, pero no para darles su espacio, si no para que nos miren.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto Ali?- le dije mientras sonreía de lado y la miraba.

-Planee cada situación posible, no hay cabos sueltos, esto resultara porque si- me dijo mientras me sonreía.

Nos sentamos en una mesa, estaba ubicada junto al ventanal, y daba el sol de california, hacia que llamáramos la atención, y ya que todavía no era tan deslumbrante el sol, nos podían ver perfectamente, a parte, estaba casi al frente de la mesa de Bella y Jasper.

Hice a un lado la silla para que se sentara Alice, y después me senté a su lado, muy cerca, abrazándola.

-Sabes Ed- me dijo Alice bastante bajo, mientras comía, me miraba y sonreía en ese orden.

-Que pasa "amor"- dije en broma. Reímos los dos.

-Andaría contigo de verdad, si no fuera porque me gusta tu hermano, y tú eres como mi hermano.

Reí- Lo mismo digo, supongo que si nuestro plan no funciona podríamos intentarlo- le dije.

Lo pensamos un momento.

-Ne- dijimos los dos y después reímos.

-No creo que funcionara- me dijo ella.

-Ni yo, sabemos demasiado de nosotros mismos como para andar, aparte, eres como mi hermana, sería un incesto- dije haciéndome el indignado.

-jaja, si sería malo, aparte, ya te dije que o funciona o funciona.

Seguimos comiendo y platicando. Incluso llegamos a besarnos, pero no demasiado complicado, solo como un beso rápido.

Acabo el almuerzo y nos levantamos terminando nuestra actuación. O casi.

Levante su silla, y después la abrace por la cintura.

-Eres una excelente actriz- le dije.

-Tú también- me alago- deberíamos de estudiar para esto, nos sale muy bien.

-jaja, si, supongo que así será toda la semana.

-Sí, diablos, será desesperante esperar tanto, para la última fase.

-Tendremos que ver si ellos están celosos.

-Yo lo checare ahora, mi siguiente clase es con Bella- le dije.

-mmm yo siempre me cruzo con Jazz a mi siguiente clase, así que nos vemos,- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue con su andar saltarín.

Corrí a el salón de biología, Bella ya estaba ahí, estaba haciendo unos apuntes en su libreta y no me vio entrar.

-Hola Bella.- le dije como si fuera cualquier otro día.

Levanto la cabeza y sonreía, pero después esa sonrisa se borro.

-Hola-me dijo

-¿Qué tal tu día?- le pregunte alegremente.

-He tenido mejores, por tu sonrisa y el show de hoy mejor ni te pregunto.

-¿De que hablas?- dije haciéndome el inocente.

-De nada… ¿sabes que tu novia- escupió la última palabra-te dejo un pequeño recuerdo?

-¿Cómo?- no sabía de que hablaba.

-Límpiate el labial que tienes cerca del labio- dijo molesta, me di un trozo de papel y se volteo.

_Fase seis en marcha… _pensé

Después de clases fui a la casa, hoy no haría falta ir a la casa de Alice, según ella, Jasper también se veía enojado, creía lo mismo que yo creía de Bella.

Me tumbe en el sofá en cuanto estuve en casa.

Jasper llego unos minutos después, se tumbo en el otro sofá.

-Necesito conseguirme una novia- me dijo.

-¿por qué el cambio tan radical de opinión?

-Diablos, es que hoy te vi en el almuerzo, digo, ya sabes, una novia ahora no se me hace horrible, me refiero a que ya tienes una chica estable, puedes verla, cortejara, besarla, abrazarla, todo eso, y no tener que buscar una chica, y que cuando la abraces piense que ya son novios, cuando nunca se te hubiera ocurrido ser novio de ella.

Alice es linda, no me importaría si fuera alguien como ella, pero solo las Swan y Hale valdrían la pena, y Rosalie anda con Emm, tú con Alice y con Bella no podría.

-¿Por qué no podrías?

-Ella está enamorada de un estúpido, no sé de quién- me dijo- quien sea quien le guste, debería de darse prisa, esa chica vale mucho, cualquiera podría quitársela.

-mmm- el tiene razón, tendría que apresurar el plan, no espera, ya esta a punto de acabar, no puedo darme el lujo de joderlo ahora.

-Oigan chicos-dijo Emmett cuando llego- ¿no han visto mi memoria?

-¿Qué carajo…? ¿Emmett perdiste la memoria? ¿ Recuerdas quién soy?- dijo Jazz.

-No seas idiota, me refiero a mi USB, esa cosita chiquita que guarda documentos y todas esas cosas de la computadora

-Ah, ya, No, no la he visto- dijo Jazz

-Ni yo-le dije.

-Buscare en mi cuarto.- Y salió corriendo a las escaleras.

Viernes

A diferencia de cómo había empezado mi semana, el viernes fue mejor.

Toda la semana Alice y yo estuvimos con la fase seis, la cual, creemos que funciono. Sobre todo lo creemos por sus caras de odio y el cómo nos ignoraron frecuentemente.

Ya me encontraba en casa, tirado en mi cama con los audífonos, mi madre estaba en la cocina, Jasper en su habitación, y Emmett seguía buscando su USB.

Mi celular vibro y sonó con mi canción para mensaje.

_Crazy pixix solicita que mañana vengas a refugio A, a las 12pm._

Le respondí.

_León enterado._

¿Para que querría Alice que estuviera en su casa?

Se suponía que mañana me enteraría. Seguro era sobre la última fase, que se tendría que completar mañana.

Mi estomago rugió.

Deje mi teléfono en la cama y baje por algo de comer.

-¡Hola ma!

-Hola Edward- me dijo Esme mientras hacía no se qué.

Tome una manzana.

-¿Por qué no esperas a tu padre para la cena?- me dijo Esme.

-No te preocupes, no comí en el almuerzo, así que bien podría comer todo el refrigerador.

-Bien hijo.- dijo y después se dio vuelta para seguir haciendo lo que hacía.

-¿quieres que te ayude mamá?- le pregunte

-Ya casi acabo, no te preocupes.

Con eso me di la vuelta y subí de nuevo a mi habitación.

Abrí la puerta y encontré a Jazz tumbado en mi cama, tenía algo en las manos.

-¿Que paso Jazz?- pregunte.

-Nada, estaba aburrido y decidí ver que hacías- dijo.

-mmm nada, baje por algo de comer.

-Creo que ayudare a Emm a buscar su USB.

-Okidoki.

-Si, si toma- dijo cuando ya iba en la puerta, aventó el celular a la cama- me lastime con el cuándo me avente a tu cama.

Rodee los ojos.

Jasper salió, y no recibí ningún otro mensaje de Alice ese día.

**Yyyyy aquí está el capitulo, siento haber tardado más de lo normal, pero ayer fue mi cumpleaños, y terminé cansada y fastidiada xD, así que lo siento.**

**Ya casi es el final de la historia, les dije que sería cortita :/ pero bueno, espero poder seguir viéndolos seguido por aquí, o leyéndolos.**

**Gracias por sus RR, en serio, ¡me hacen el día! Ahora me iré a seguir llorando escuchando Against all odds en versión de Glee, ya saben, yo y mi gran obsesión… Why Darren? Why? **

**Besos,**

**Mel!**


	9. ¡Emergencia! Fase siete cancelada

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama.**

**Enamorando a tu hermana.**

**-…-**

**ADVERTENCIA: De nuevo, esa "M" no está por nada, si quieres conservar tu mente pura, entonces mejor ¡no te metas a Fanfiction! xD**

**¡Emergencia! Fase siete Cancelada.**

_Ed POV._

Me despertó el típico sol. Ya llevaba tiempo aquí y todavía no me acostumbraba por completo al sol de California, aquí es todo lo contrario a Forks.

Me di una ducha, me vestí y prepare para la fase siete.

Tome las llaves de mi coche, para dirigirme a casa de Alice.

Llegue rápido a su casa, pero no vi estacionado su coche.

Toque la puerta, pero ya estaba abierta, así que decidí pasar.

-¿Alice?- llame, pero no recibí respuesta.

Tampoco estaba Renee, pero pude escuchar la música proveniente del cuarto de Bella.

Subí las escaleras, toque y espere respuesta, no quería otro error.

-Pasa- ¿Esa era Bella? Su voz sonaba tan…sensual.

Entre en su cuarto, y no era nada de lo que recordaba.

Estaba oscura y la única fuente de luz era una lámpara morada que le daba un toque muy místico a la habitación.

-¿Bella?- pregunté cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

No veía casi nada, estaba demasiado oscuro como para distinguir algo bien.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y me di vuelta.

¡MALA IDEA!

Era Bella, pero no _Mi _Bella.

Traía puesto un tipo corsee que revelaba demasiado su busto, tenía solo sus pantaletas, y unos tacones que creía que se caería tan solo al pararse.

-B-Bella, ¿que-que haces?- dije tartamudeando.

-Poniendo en marcha la última fase.

-¿Qué? ― ¿que?

-Ya sabes, la fase siete, solo la pongo en marcha

¿Cómo demonios ella sabia del plan?

-Emmett- dijo respondiendo a la pregunta que nunca hice- tiene un diario en su USB, por eso no lo encontraba - maldito Emmett, lo mataría si es que salía vivo de esto.

-B-bueno ya te enteraste, ahora solo ódiame o lo que sea- dije intentando salir, pero al parecer había puesto llave, porque no pude abrir.

Me fui haciendo hacia atrás, esta luz, su voz, su cuerpo, diablos me excitaba, tenía que salir antes de que algo malo pasara.

-¿Por qué odiarte?- dijo aun con su voz sexy.- esto es lo que querías ¿no? - Dijo mientras se pegaba contra mi cuerpo. Estaba teniendo un problema abajo.

-No sé que habrás leído o que…

-Lo suficiente,- dijo con sus labios a centímetros de los míos.-para saber qué quieres- después me beso.

Movió sus labios salvajemente contra los míos, tomo mi cabello y tiro de él, yo la agarre de la cintura, pegándola más a mí.

Se separo bruscamente de mí.

-Eres un idiota-me beso- porque carajo un plan - beso- solo PIDELO.- beso.

-No, no voy a pedirte ahora nada- dije besándola- solo lo voy a tomar- beso.

Le di la vuelta y la aplaste contra la por su cuello besándolo y chupando cada parte, ella aprovecho y me quito el saco y la camisa que traía.

Empezó a recorrer con sus manos mis pecho y yo quite bruscamente su corsee. Tome uno de sus senos con mi mano y lo empecé a masajear, chupe el otro con mi boca. Lo mordisque un poco y entonces gimió.

Volví a besar su boca, mientras pellizcaba su pezón, ella rasguño mi espalda. Mordisque su labio inferior, y ella gimió.

Desabrocho mi pantalón, y yo solo lo avente con mis pies cuando termino de caer.

Mi miembro estaba ya muy excitado, y yo podía oler a Bella.

Me deshice de sus bragas e introduje uno de mis dedos en su cavidad.

-Carajo- maldijo ella.

Empecé a mover mi dedo, e introduje otro. Sentía mi mano empapada de sus líquidos, y sus paredes empezaban a apretarse alrededor de mis dedos.

Los saque.

Tome mis pantalones que gracias al cielo no había tirado muy lejos, y saque de mi cartera un condón.

Le agradecía a Jasper por enseñarme esa.

Lo abrí, me quite mi bóxer y me lo puse. Bella había aprovechado y estaba sentada en la cama.

Traía el cabello revuelto ya que en algún momento se lo había jalado, estaba denuda y solo tria sus zapatos, sus pechos erectos, la habitación con su olor, diablos, ella parecía una diosa sexy, ahí sentada en la cama, retándome con la mirada.

Me le acerque, y bese de nuevo su boca.

-Edward- dijo contra mis labios.

-Dije que no te pediría permiso.- le dije mientras la recostaba y me adentraba fuertemente en ella.

Gemimos al mismo tiempo.

Carajo, ella se sentía mejor de lo que creía, y eso ya era mucho.

Ella movió sus caderas, buscaba fricción. Empecé a ir más fuerte y duro.

-No te de…detengas- dijo entre gemidos.

-No pensaba hacerlo- le conteste.

Sentí mi miembro muy duro, y entraba y salía de ella con mucha fuerza. Sentía sus paredes apretarse alrededor de mi Pene.

-Tan…estrecha- le dije al oído.

Ella me mordió ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja.

Sabía que mi orgasmo estaba cerca, y también el de ella.

De alguna manera metí mi mano y empecé a acariciar su clítoris.

-mmm, así amor, sigue así. - Cada vez la sentí más estrecha.

-Vamos cariño, córrete.- le dije con voz suave.

La embestí más fuerte, y entonces sentí su orgasmo.

-Mierda- dije.

Solo aguante unos segundos, después me corrí al igual que ella.

Mis músculos se contrajeron, y después todo paso. Salí de ella y me recosté a su lado.

Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se recostó en mi pecho.

-Nunca… vuelvas a planear algo.- dijo con la voz aun agitada.

-Solo si va a terminar así- le conteste con una sonrisa de lado.

Me pare

-¿A dónde vas?- me dijo confundida

-Solo voy a tirar el condón- le conteste.

Entre en el baño de su habitación, retire el condón y volví a su habitación.

Ella se había metido en sus sabanas. Me metí con ella.

-Ahora si quiero pedirte algo- le dije

-¿Qué?- me pregunto un poco alterada.

-Se que no es la mejor manera, pero Bella ¿serias mi novia?

Se me quedo mirando, y después sonrió.- Si- me respondió, después me beso, y se recostó en mi pecho…

Me desperté de pronto.

Bella estaba desnuda a mi lado en su cama, no sabía si había alguien más en la casa, me moví ligeramente, pero al parecer eso basto, ya que ella se despertó también.

-¿Edward?- dijo aun medio dormida.

-Aquí estoy- le dije abrazándola mas.

-Por un momento pensé que era un sueño- me dijo.

-No creo que tu sueño haiga sido tan placentero- le respondí.

Rodo los ojos- no lo creo. ¿Qué hora es?

Mire su reloj a lado en su mesita de noche

-Las dos, hemos dormido como una hora, a lo mejor menos.

Bostezó y empezó a pararse.

Yo hice lo mismo y empecé a buscar mis prendas en su habitación.

Cuando por fin me vestí, ella estaba terminando de arreglarse el cabello.

Traía un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa negra, se había recogido el cabello en una coleta alta.

-Te ver hermosa- le dije al verla.

-Te ves increíble después del sexo.- me dijo ella.

-mmm- dije mientras la besaba.- ¿sabes que me pueden meter a la cárcel por tener relaciones contigo?

-No, porque yo accedí

-Si, pero yo ya tengo 18 y a ti te faltan dos meses para cumplirlos.

-Dos meses no son nada.- me respondió mientras salíamos de su habitación, bajamos a la sala.

-Oye, ¿y Alice?- pregunte

-Con Jazz, el y yo planeamos esto, por eso los mensajes, fui yo quien te lo envió y no ella.

Me senté en el sillón, ella puso de nuevo su cabeza en mi regazo.

-Son malvados- le dije.

-No, malvadiosos- me respondió con una sonrisa.

La senté en mi regazo, ella paso sus brazos por mis hombros, y la bese.

-¡Bella!- dijo Renee a mis espaldas.

-Mama- dijo Bella separándose de mi- Esto no es lo que tú piensas- dijo y yo reí.

-¡¿Me dices que no besabas a Edward?!

-Ok, entonces si es lo que tú piensas, pero no de esa manera.

Renee rió- jaja, esto me dice que el plan salió bien ¿no Edward?

-Si- me voltee a ver a Bella- nuestros padres siempre supieron.

-Emmett no decía eso en su diario- dijo volviéndose a sentar en mi regazo.

-Los dejare chicos- dijo Renee yendo a la cocina.

-Debes de regresarle su USB a Emm, esta como loco por qué no lo encuentra, y después lo matare por escribir un diario, bueno, ¿y como te diste cuenta?

-Emmett y yo tenemos el mismo maestro de computación, un día fui a entregarle un trabajo, y Emmett estaba ahí, pero como siempre, no estaba haciendo nada más que molestar al maestro, me senté en su lugar y entonces vi una parte del plan, eso fue el lunes temprano, así que sin que se diera cuenta, en otra clase se lo quite, y lo vi en mi clase de computación, una antes del almuerzo, en cuanto me entere le dije a Jazz, y entre los dos planeamos esto.

-¿O sea que te enteraste en la fase seis?- le pegunte.

-sí, pero eso no quiere decir que no me diera celos el que besaras a mi hermana- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Te lo recompensare cariño- le dije al oído y después la volví a besar.

Esta fase era aún mejor…

-…-

**Y pues aquí esta mis queridos conejitos (Chiste local) siento haber tardado en subir :c pero ya saben, vacaciones, millones de tarea como si tuviera un mes y no una semana, cosas que suceden.**

**Lamento decirles que solo falta un capitulo mas, y que no he escrito mas cosas por falta de tiempo, ¿La buena noticia? Ya casi salgo de vacaciones así que tal vez los moleste pronto :3 **

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo mis lectores.**

**Mel!**

**Ps: ¡Gracias por sus reviews!**

**Ps2: ¿Pueden creer que escribí esto a los 13? ¡Soy una pervertida!**

**Ps3: También quedo claro que no sabía mucho sobre esto .-. (¡Nunca lleven un condón en su cartera!)**


	10. Epílogo

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama.**

**Enamorando a tu hermana.**

**El tío Ramón y los siete enanos violadores.**

_Ed POV._

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde que el plan había terminado con éxito, no de una manera convencional, pero termino bien y eso era lo que importaba.

Ahora estábamos Emm, Rose, Jazz, Alice, Bella y yo tumbados en la sala de mi casa viendo Harry Potter y la orden del fénix, mientras Alice y Jasper aun discutían por ver cuál era la mejor.

-Ya te dije amor, esta película es mejor, mira los hechizos, son más complicados, y hay más diversión.-le decía Alice

-Pero cariño, en la 4 hubo más cosas, más peligro, fue increíble.- le decía jazz.

-Jazzy…

-YA ME ARTARON, LA MEJOR ES LA 7 Y SE ACABO- les grito mi Bella.

-Gracias amor, ya me había artado- le dije y le di un beso en la parte de arriba de su cabeza.

-Pero es mejor la primera parte de la 7- dijo Jazz.

-Claro que no, es mejor la segunda parte amor, ahí esta la batalla.- le contra dijo Alice

-Ya cállense ¿ok?, Oigan chicos, ¿a dónde vamos a ir para navidad?- pregunto Emmett

-Emm, todavía faltan 3 meses- le dijo Jazz.

-Si, pero ya quiero saber a donde vamos a ir.

-Emmett, ¿te vas a ir, y dejaras a Rose sola? porque yo no pienso dejar a Bella.- le dije.

-No seas idiota, ellas vendrán, obvio.

-Bueno, pero no podremos ir muy lejos.- dijo Alice.

-¡YA SE! Vamos a México, a visitar a mi tío Ramón.

-Emmett, ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces, no vamos a ir a Londres, a visitar a tu tia Elizabeth, ni a Francia a visitar a tu tío Frederich, ni iremos a México a visitar a tu tío Ramón, POR QUE NO EXISTEN- le dije de nuevo.

-Oí algo de un tío Ramón- dijo Carlisle mientras llegaban del supermercado e iba a la cocina a dejar las compras de Esme.

Me pare, y llegue a la puerta cuando Esme iba entrando.

-Hola hijo.- me dijo.

-¡Mama, puedes decirle a Emmett que no tenemos un tío Ramón que viva en México!

-¿De que hablas? Claro que tenemos un tío Ramón que vive en México.

-¡¿Que?!- le dije y oí también a los chicos en la sala decirlo.

-Si, esta obsesionado con que puede criar ponytubbies.

-Y LO LOGRARA MAMÁ- oí a Emmett gritar desde la sala.

-Por favor dime que no tenemos una tia Elizabeth que vive en Londres y esta obsesionada con los relojes y otro tio Frederich que vive en Francia y esta obsesionado con los Enanos.

-Claro que no- me dijo y yo suspire.- La tia Elizabeth es la obsesionada con los enanos, y el tío Frederich con los relojes.

Ahora todos estaban alrededor de mí, mirando a Esme.

-Se los dije- nos dijo Emmett.

-Tal vez para navidad les envié un ponytubbie si se portan bien.- nos dijo Esme.

-¡¿Quien eres y que haz hecho con nuestra madre?!- dijo Jazz incrédulo.

-Si, Esme es madre de Emmett- dijo Alice.

-No lo dudes.- le conteste

_Otro día, no sé cuando exactamente._

_Ah ya recordé, tres días después_

Estábamos en la cocina, Las chicas preparaban un pastel, y nosotros solo estorbábamos y nos comíamos el chocolate.

-Parecen niños chiquitos- nos dijo Rose.

-Eso no es cierto- le contra dijo Emmett con la cara embarrada de chocolate y tenia una cuchara con algo en su boca.

Le di un beso en la mejilla a Bella.

La llene de chocolate.

-¡Edward!- me dijo.

-Dicen que los besos de chocolate son mejores- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Si, cuando tienes 5 años y besas a tu madre- dijo Alice.

No le hice caso y tome una servilleta para limpiarme la cara.

-¡Jazz, deja las cerezas ahí!- Lo regaño Alice.

-Lo siento amor- se disculpo.

-¿Y si hacemos una competencia?- dijo Bella.

-¿De qué?- pregunto Emmett.

-Fácil, el primero que logre hacer un nudo con el palito de la cereza gana. El que gane recibirá 10dls de cada uno.

Cada uno tomo el palito de una cereza.

-Uno- dijo Bella- Dos, Tres…

Todos metimos el palito en la boca, y yo empecé a mover mi lengua para poder anudarlo.

Bella saco su nudo hecho un segundo después yo, y otro segundo más tarde los demás.

-Paguen- dijo Bella extendiendo su mano.

-Gracias- les fue diciendo cuando reacios daban el dinero.

-Amor, ejem, yo…- le empecé a decir.

-No, dame el dinero Edward- me dijo.

Resignado le di el billete.

-No quiero imaginar que será de ti si se casan hermanito- me dijo Jazz.

-Cállate- le respondí.

-Cierto, chicos, en unos días es la fiesta de Nessi, mi sobrina,¿ la recuerdan?- dijo Bella.

-Obvio yo diseñe su vestido- dijo Alice

-Claro,- contestamos los demás.

La pequeña Nessi era encantadora. Bella nos la había presentado un día que fue a su casa de visita y la niña quedo encantada con nosotros, ella iba a cumplir 5 años.

Era una pequeña niña de ojos color chocolate, cabello de un tono dorado y hermosos rizos que enmarcaban su lindo rostro.

-Tendremos que comprarle un gran regalo.- dijo Jazz.

-Ella exigió que fueran, ¿verdad Alice?

-Si, así que o vamos o vamos, eso o enfrentar que no nos vuelva a hablar…

_En la fiesta de la pequeña Ness_

Después de horas y horas de haber buscado un regalo, habíamos llegado a la fiesta de Ness.

Emmett y Rose le iban a dar un enorme oso de peluche, según Emmett y sito "Así no extrañara a su sexy tío postizo"

Alice y Jazz le traían un equipo completo para pintar, ella lo adoraría.

Bella y yo le llevábamos un teclado electrónico. Nessi había insistido en que le enseñara a tocar el piano(Ness vio un disco con canciones que le había grabado a Bella, ella dijo que era hermoso y quería saber quien era el que tocaba, no tuvimos otra opción mas que decirle) y aunque ya le había dado unas cuantas clases, ella no tenia donde practicar. Un teclado no era un piano, pero le ayudaría por ahora, el piano seria cuando fuera más grande.

Bella y yo fuimos los primeros en entrar.

-Tía Bella, tío Ed- dijo Ness, que fue corriendo hasta donde estábamos, y nos dio un gran abrazo.- si vinieron- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro que si hermosa- dijo Bella

-No me perdería el cumpleaños de mi sobrina favorita- dije- pero si estas hermosa- dije admirando su vestido.

-Es de princesa- dijo dando una vuelta- lo diseño la táa Ali.

-Se te ve hermoso- le dije- mira, te traje un regalo. Pero lo tendrás que abrir después, ahora saluda a los demás- dije dándole un beso en la frente. Me pare y con Bella fuimos a dejar el regalo en su mesa de regalos mientras Ness saludaba a los demás.

-¡Tío Ed, tío Ed!- oí su vocecita atrás, cuando ya habíamos dejado el regalo.-Ya viste- dijo mientras me enseñaba su equipo de pintura y señalaba el oso que traía Emmett.- Jazzy dijo que era para que pintara igual de bonito que el, y mi tío Emm me dijo que con el oso ya no lo voy a extrañar. ¿Puedo abrir el tuyo y de tia Bella?- me dijo haciendo sus ojos de perrito.

-Tu tia Bella te enseño muy bien esa cara, anda ábrelo- le dije recordando los pucheros de Bella.

Ella fue a la mesa, y le quito el papel.

-¡UN PIANO! ¡UN PIANO!- dijo dando saltitos.

-Así podrás practicar lo que te enseñe el tío Ed- dijo Bella que estaba a mi lado.

-wiii, ¿Tia Bella, obligaras a tío Ed a que me enseñe a tocar igual de bonito que el?- le dijo a Bella.

-No, lo obligare a que te enseñe a tocar mas bonito que el- le dijo una gran sonrisa. Ness se nos dio una sonrisa y se fue corriendo a jugar con sus amigos.

-¡WAAAAA!-oí el grito de Emmett. Bella y yo fuimos corriendo hasta donde estaba.

-Rose, se hace realidad, ¡aléjalos aléjalos!- decía Emmett que se encontraba en la posición del niño traumado, con los ojos abiertos.

-De que me hablas oso- le dijo Rose.

-De los enanos, de los enanos.- dijo Emmett apuntando a un par de niños vestidos de los siete enanos de blanca nieves.- se hace realidad, los enanos violadores.

-Emmett, son niños disfrazados, no son los enanos violadores.- dije intentando tranquilizarlo.

-¡¿Seguro?!- me pregunto.

-Que el tipo Ramón no te traiga un ponytubbie si miento- le jure.

Emmett se pro se tranquilizo y continuo como si nada.

-Nunca lo voy a comprender- me dijo Bella abrazándome.

-Al fin y al cabo, Emmett nunca dejara de ser Emmett.- Le conteste a Bella y después la besé.

No todos los planes salen como tú quieres, algunos, salen mejor…

**¡Tatararan! Han llegado al final de la historia. **

**Muchas gracias a todos los reviews, favoritos, seguidores y otros miles de cosas que andan por ahí, les juro que me hacia el día cada vez que me llegaba una notificación :3 **

**Muchas gracias a todos los lectores, y perdón por haber olvidado la historia, a veces las cosas solo pasan.**

**Espero con todo mi corazón que hayan disfrutado la lectura, se hayan divertido y espero leerlos pronto, no se que me depara en fanfiction, pero espero que sea mucho mas y que lo pueda compartir con ustedes.**

**Me retiro pequeños conejitos, vivan felices, sonrían y lean.**

**Besos,**

**Mel Reed!**


End file.
